Crimson Moon
by shadow thief wolf
Summary: Fifteen years after Wolf and Virginia saved the 9 kingdoms and they now have a 15yr old daughter and trouble is rising in the Kingdoms again.
1. Chapter 1

Linda Wolfson walked down the street to her New York apartment with her eyes half closed. Her last

finals were today meaning the last day of school so she supposed she should be happy but it also

happened to be the full moon tonight. It had been nearly impossible to concentrate in the stifling

classrooms where she had to sit there silently even after she had finished the torturous exams early. 'I

wonder if teachers purposely make finals impossible to pass' she thought with a slight smirk on her face

envisioning teachers plotting out ways to make their students fail. At least Linda's parents wouldn't

blame her if she did poorly on the tests that were today. It was all part of being a fifteen year old in high

school she presumed though. Her mother was the only one who cared about her grades anyways. Her

father was oblivious to the things she did in school.

Shuffling for the key, Linda pushed open the door to the apartment tossing her school bag to the floor

in the corner. High school was a pain anyways, at least she wasn't going to be a freshman anymore. It

was so much easier to learn about stuff in the nine kingdoms. There all she really had to learn was

history which was her best subject anyways. She walked straight to the kitchen, made a quick bacon

sandwich and retreated into her room. She was jumpy and hyper of course and decided to play guitar to

calm her energetic nerves. Turning up the amp she played just loud enough so that it didn't bother the

neighbors falling into the sounds that she pulled from the cords.

Wolf bounded merrily down the street. He could hardly wait until 7 tonight when prince or should he

say king Wendell would open the portal between the nine kingdoms and Central Park. He stopped for a

moment when he heard loud music coming from up ahead. Linda was already home and playing her

guitar like always. He smiled as he thought of their usual routine which he was about to repeat. Wolf

would head home from the restaurant for about a two hour break. Linda would have come home

recently from school and would have made something small to eat and then disappeared into her room

to play guitar. Wolf walked into the kitchen and started making himself bacon to eat and a moment later

Linda appeared having sensed him and sat down silently.

Today Linda smiled at Wolf, he looked at her for a moment as he finished putting the bacon in the

pan. "What is it?" he asked confused by her stare.

"You just ate a piece of raw bacon dad, shouldn't youat least cook it a little before eating it?"

Helaughed not even noticing that he had stuck the piece of bacon in his mouth. "It's the full moon"

he said with a wolfish grin "what can I say?"

"I say you can hurry and cook that bacon before I end up eating it raw as well and then I would worry

only about what mom would say." She was grinning with an expectant look on her face.

Wolf wouldn't have cared if Linda had eaten the bacon raw or cooked but he knew Virginia would

have both their tails if he did so he went about with his daughters request.

After the two ate they talked about tonight, Wolf's eyes flashed yellow with excitement as he talked.

Then he made the mistake of mentioning school. Linda's cheery face fell and she dropped her head into

her arms which were crossed over the counter.

"Horribly, I had final exams today and I know I failed both of the ones I had. Of course it has to be the

hardest subjects that ends up falling on the full moon like they planed it. I had to concentrate on the test

and then after I finished I had to sit there silently. It was complete torture." she moaned with a growl

underlying her voice.

Wolf smiled sympathetically "At least its over."

"Ya your right" Linda smiled lightly at her father and the two continued to talk for the rest of the day.

Virginia came home to hear voices in the kitchen. Linda then popped her head around the corner with a

large grin on her face.

"Hey sweetheart" Virginia said as she walked into the kitchen. "How was school today?" "Don't ask"

Virginia looked to Wolf mouthing to ask him about it later.

"So love how about we go the kingdoms now?" Wolf had on his most charming smile on. Virginia

sighed "I just got home" Linda immediately piped in "True but we have been home for a few hours

stuck in this house. We really want to go out." she had on a puppy dog face "besides you can always

relax more in the castle with the knowledge that me and dad aren't somewhere getting into trouble and

braking stuff." Virginia sighed. Her daughter did have a point there. "Fine lets go then." The family of

three ran about the apartment fetching their things and headed to central park.

* * *

Meanwhile in the 4th kingdom

"King Wendell sir you have a letter from Queen Riding Hood the 3rd." "Thank you Henry please

leave it on my desk." Henry nodded and departed from Wendell's study. Wendell stood there gazing out

his window until he heard the door click then turned to his desk where the letter had been placed.

He was nervous about opening the letter from the queen of the 2nd kingdom. Her entire kingdom was

in turmoil and had been for quite sometime and any letter coming from her was sure to be bad news.

His fingers ran along the edge of the of the envelope breaking the red wax seal bearing the symbol of the

house of red. Taking out the letter Wendell read the letter and reread it with worry in his eyes.

_Dear King Wendell,_

_As you already know my kingdom has been in constant turmoil since you passed that wolf pardon. The wolf population have been rioting with demands to equal rights. The farmers and townspeople worry for their livestock and their own lives. I fear it is only a short time before a civil war breaks out. My soldiers have been trying to keep this under control but I can see no chance of avoiding the inevitable._

_I have considered a solution to these growing problems though. As you well know I cannot simple take in your wolf pardon. There is no telling what the wolves would do and the farmers would all turn against me and we would still run into war. I have found that the only possible way to evade confrontation is to place restrictions on the wolf population._

_I propose the revoke of your wolf pardon along with my wolf restriction. If we take this course of action then war will be most likely avoided._

_Please write with your response soon. I would like to speak with you in person about these issues as well._

_Sincerely;  
Queen Red Riding Hood 3rd_

Wendell knew that this would lead to problems and immediately rushed to find Tony to show him the

letter. Wendell also remembered that Virginia, Wolf, and their daughter Linda would be coming tonight

and he needed to warn them as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfiction so I hope you like it. Please review I would really like to hear your comments. I'm sorry if there are any gramatical errors.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandpa!" Linda leapt through the portal that led from central park to Wendell's castle in the 4th kingdom and lunged for Virginia's father, Tony. Tony smiled warmly as his only grandchild gave him a sudden embrace and returned the gesture. She then withdrew as Wolf and Virginia came through the mirror. Wolf looked distracted to Tony as he bounced on his heels. Virginia smiled at her father giving him a tight hug. "O dad its nice to see you again." Tony grinned at his daughter "Nice to see you too"

Suddenly Linda's voice called out "Uncle Wendell it's a pleasure to see you again". Tony turned his head hearing Linda's strange greeting to see the king as he walked into the room. He looked disheveled and distant, his right hand tightly clutching a small piece of parchment. 'I wonder what's eating him?' Tony was curious since the king usually was much more cheery. Wendell looked about the room and smiled as he heard the familiar voice of his niece which broke him from his trance, Virginia and Wolf were there as well, 'good' he thought. "Hello Linda" then nodding his head in Virginia and Wolf's direction " Virginia, Wolf, Tony if I could I would like to speak with you, now if possible?" he was hopeful that they would say yes but as he said the words he watched Wolf visibly diminish.

"Could this wait till the morning Wendell" Wolf was pleading with his eyes, begging to be able to run and disappear into the night. "What about me? Am I included in this little meeting in the morning?" He stole a glance to see Linda looking both annoyed and pleading. Wendell could hardly stand the puppyish face on her and sighed loudly "Fine then but please be back around sunrise, both of you." Wolf nodded and Linda smiled. He turned on his heels giving Virginia a kiss and he and his daughter left the room and disappeared around the corner before anyone could say another thing. "If there were any track coaches around those two would have been recruited in an instant." Tony said. Wendell sighed again and looked at Virginia 'Perhaps I could at least tell her' Wendell thought. "Umm Virginia, Tony"

"Yes Wendell" they answered at the same time. "I was wondering if perhaps you could meet me in about an hour in my study." Virginia nodded "Sure Wendell but what is this about?" Wendell sighed again "I think it may have something to do with your husband and daughter." Tony began spit out questions faster then Wendell could even decipher. "Aretheyindanger? Iftheyarethenwhydidyouletthemleave? What'sgoingon?" Tony was clearly worried as was Virginia. Wendell was sighing for the what felt like the hundredth time. "I'll tell you everything in an hour. Now if you excuse me I have something I need to attend to." he smiled as he left and went down the hall leaving a confused Virginia and Tony.

In the Second Kingdom

"Queen Riding Hood?" a servant stuck his head through the doors that led to the queen's private chambers. He was nervous and prayed that the queen was in a semi-passive mood. The members of house of red was known for their extreme temper.

"Yes?" Queen riding hood appeared around the corner wearing her traditional cloak of red. She seemed calm but the servant still was nervous. "I'm afraid I have some bad news your highness." She looked expectantly at him.

"It's about the wolves" her face contorted with disgust. "Those beasts have become more and more troublesome thanks to that no good Wolf." she spat out the last word like it was rancid milk.

The servant shivered "Well funny you mentioned him because he's part of the problem. You see there are rumors that you and Wolf have some form of family relationship." The queen's eyes grew big in worry before she could recompose herself.

"That is foolish, the house of red would never associate with wolves." though her voice lacked the usual confidence that it had. "Yes your majesty but if the wolves do believe the rumor then Wolf's daughter may be brought before the throne. Especially since your only successor is your son and the house of red can only have a queen as ruler." The queen growled.

"Yes that would be bad. Your dismissed." She sighed as she turned away from the door. The servant fled from the door with a sigh of relieve. 'If anyone found out about Wolf's relation to me then my entire kingdom will go to ruin. I must find a way to stop this.' she paced the room uneasy thinking until she paused at the balcony the full moon hung heavily in the sky.

Wolf and Linda had left the castle in record time. Wolf smiled at his daughter and grabbed her in his arms spinning her around. Linda smiled and pulled out her redish brown tail so that it wagged back and forth freely Wolf doing the same thing. The two darted through the trees like fire was licking at their heels howling in pleasure and enjoying the night. They collapsed upon the ground exhausted and stared up into the dark sky. The cool light of the pale moon shone down through the forest.

A snap rang through the forest and Linda jumped in fear as did Wolf. Shadows began to detach themselves from the trees and surrounded the two. The next event happened in a blur. Linda only really distinguished a thud which rang through the trees as her fathers form crumpled to the floor and a throbbing pain in her head a second later as her legs gave way and blackness consumed her.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry this took me longer to write thanI thought. It was harder to write thanI thought. Hopefully the next chapter comes sooner! Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing that Linda became aware of was the throbbing in her head followed by the sickening stench of urine, mold, and body odor. Her eyes fluttered open as she moved her arms which rattled as she stirred for an unknown reason until she was leaning against one of the dark stone wall that seemed to surround her.

She shook her head and looked about her getting used to the darkness realizing that she was locked in a prison and the rattling were from shackles that were fastened tightly around her wrists. A small stained glass window was barred high up on the wall. The red glass discolored everything in the night sky and left a red blotch against the cold stone floor of the cell. The now crimson moon no longer appeared as an object of beauty and freedom but a horrid sign of imprisonment. Linda pressed her body away not wanting to touch the tainted light.

Linda looked over the entire cell suddenly as she noticed that she was alone. Her father wasn't in sight and his scent wasn't there as well. Her heart beat a little faster as the events before she ended up here replayed through her mind in a blur. She recalled the people who pulled themselves from the shadows and surrounded them. The quick struggle as her father and herself attempted to break free from their attackers and then getting struck in the head. Now she was here in some cell without a clue to where she was or even what day it was. Panic stole at her heart and caused it race. Suddenly a new smell came to her. Linda glanced up through the bars. A figure stood there leaning against the far wall.

"It's about time you finally woke up"

* * *

Virginia could hardly believe the letter that she clutched desperately. A revoke on the wolf pardon would be horrible and restrictions as well. She couldn't even imagine what would happen to Wolf or Linda. Her father stood behind her with his hand resting on her shoulder in reassuring manner. "What are you going to do about this Wendell," Tony asked, the concern for his daughter and her family evident on his face and in his tone.

"I'm afraid that the problem with the wolf pardon isn't the most important issue," King Wendell said in a strangely calm voice. Tony was about to say something but Wendell cut him off. "The reason that I really wanted to speak to you and Wolf about this was because Queen Riding Hood and Wolf have certain ties to each other. I doubt Wolf ever told you this Virginia but he and Queen Riding Hood are cousins. Both related to the Red House through blood. Wolf in all blood right should be a lord in the second kingdom"

Virginia's eyes grew wide at this. Wolf had never said anything about being related to the House of Red. He never even spoke of his own family. Virginia took in a deep slow breath to steady herself though it didn't work. She wanted to say something spit out hundreds of questions all at once but her voice refused to work. Wendell took the silent pause as a way to let the new information sink in before he continued. "Wolf obviously though has been denied his birthright and the House of Red has ensured that no one other than those who actually are connected to the bloodline know about this. Rumors have of course leaked though the castle walls but there has been no solid evidence to state that they are true. Though now there is a bigger problem. The House of Red has very strict rules on who becomes the next monarch of the second kingdom. It has to be a female of bloodline to the house. Currently the House of Red only has the young prince left in their bloodline which in that case the prince must marry and rule alongside his betrothed"

"Linda is supposed to be seated at the throne though…" Virginia muttered, the first thing she had said in a while. "That's the problem isn't it." She looked desperately up at Wendell "She is a half wolf but she also is the only heir who qualifies for the throne"

"Yes" Wendell said with a simple nod.

* * *

The smell of smoke burned his nose. He couldn't think of why he would smell smoke though. Attempting to move his arm Wolf realized he was tied and his eyes flew open to see the thick smoke around him. Suddenly panic filled him "Cripes, it was the full moon. I probably did something bad and am going to get burned for it. Wait… where's Linda?"

Some sense came back to Wolf through the pounding in his head and the smell of smoke. He was on the ground in a field that was obviously alit in flames. Linda was no where in sight. He struggled against the bonds that bound his wrists and ankles together. Finally Wolf was able to bite through the ropes that held his feet.

The fire surrounded him and he moved blindly through the walls of smoke to find fresh air. The ropes that held his hands behind his back. He was trapped and would soon burn to death if he didn't figure a way out. Through the smoke he found a rock ledge. In a desperate leap he jumped from a rock ledge and rolled upon the ground. He was free and took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Now I should go back to Wendell's castle. I hope Linda is their." Wolf looked fearfully back at the flames that had nearly consumed him praying that Linda wasn't lost in that smoke. He shook himself free of his restraints and dashed off back to Wendell's castle.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry about taking so long to write this chapter,I was away on vacation and didn't have a chance to write more. At least this chapter is better than the second. Please read and review! I really want to hear your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

_"It's about time you finally woke up"_

Linda looked up at the voice who spoke. Gold tinted eyes burned with a fierce fire as she stared into the shadows that surrounded her.

"You're a wolf right? I assumed you were anyway…" a male voice spoke again. "That's the only reason I could think a girl like you could end up in these prison walls."

"W-wolf?" Linda muttered in a soft nervous voice to soft to be heard. 'W-what do I say…What do I say?' her thoughts raced. The throbbing in her head wasn't helping the thought process either. A change suddenly came over her causing her to finally start thinking straight though it was more like someone else telling her what to say. "What does it matter to you?" she growled defiantly. She spat at the boy's feet in a sudden wave of anger.

Her eyes seemed to glow in the dark causing an eerie glint as they caught the red moon that shone into the prison as she spoke. She could feel fangs growing in her mouth. In the far recesses of her mind a voice shouted for her to get a hold of herself but it was ignored.

A shiver ran through his spine as he looked at her glimmering glare but he took a deep breath to steady himself. "I was just checking so this way it doesn't look like I'm assuming anything" he said stepped out of the shadows revealing a young boy no older than herself. He was clothed in overly formal red garments that looked foolish on him. His dirty blonde hair was a mess atop his head and he had simple brown eyes.

"I'm Chris by the way ." He looked at her closely. She was attractive though she looked horribly dangerous and animalistic. Her hair was brown with a slight wave to it and her figure was petit. Her clothing baffled him though since he had never seen the likes of it before. Blue ripped pants made out of a strange material and a black short sleeved shirt with unique designs unknown to him. Even chained to the wall as she was and her feral appearance she looked striking with an air of bold defiance.

"M-my name is…" she paused uncertainly her voice becoming soft and unsure before she made up her mind. Her eyes fell back to their original hazel coloring and the wildness that had seized her relented almost as quickly as it had come. "Linda"

Chris blinked surprised by the sudden change. She seemed almost timid and frightened. Her eyes were stunning in their original color. "Linda, nice name." He smiled charmingly.

A sudden bang rang through the entire dungeon. Chris's head whipped up his eyes wide. "O no" he looked back at Linda "I got to go. Don't tell her I was here please." He took one more glance down the dark hall and disappeared out of Linda's sight.

Confusion filled her as she wondered who "she" was that Chris had spoken of. A steady clicking filled the hall and cells. An immediate dread filled her heart. Linda watched as the shadows began to scatter towards the right of the cell. A fire danced its way illuminating the hall with its orange glow. Even the tainted red light that filtered through the window above her seemed to flee before the coming person.

A woman came into Linda's view dressed in a silken crimson cloak that fluttered about her ankles as she walked to stand before the bars of Linda's imprisonment. A cruel smirk adorned her pale face, a pile of golden curls fell around her head.

"So you finally woke up. It took you a full day to come around." Well at least Linda now knew how long she had been in these cell walls. The woman's blue eyes were cold as ice staring at the wolf before her. "I'm Queen Red Riding Hood, ruler of the second kingdom"

"What do you want with me." Linda spoke with a hard tone.

"At the moment…nothing, but you will help me later. As for right now I need to keep you here so you don't get in the way." Queen Riding Hood smiled more maliciously.

Linda growled softly "At least tell me where my father is."

"That mangy Wolf, I told my guards to do with him as they please. I wouldn't hold much hope for him." Riding Hood chuckled at the crestfallen look Linda immediately aquirred.

'He cant be dead' her mind screamed in aguish. Her eyes paled with apathy.

"I'll leave alone now." Queen Riding Hood turned and walked down the corridor of the prison. The firelight and clicking of her heels followed the queen as she left the young wolf in the depressing shadows of her cage.

Wolf burst through the castle doors without a single glance at the guards as the hollered for him to stop. 'I have to find Virginia' his thoughts repeated that as he followed her scent through the corridors of the castle. He turned a sharp corner suddenly colliding with person he had been looking for.

"Oh Virginia…" Wolf panted desperately as he moved off of her.

"Wolf, where have you been and where is Linda! You both were supposed to be back here at sunrise at least. I've been worried sick and with what Wendell just told me last night! I'll have you both strung up by your tails!" Virginia yelled as she picked herself off of the ground.

"Virginia please listen to me for a moment. I think something has happened to Linda"

"LINDA! What happened to her, what's going on?" Virginia fell into complete panic.

"Something happened last night but it's a little foggy, but when I woke up I was tied in the middle of a field that was on fire." Wolf panted.

"Is she alright?" Worry was written clearly across her face as horrible images flashed before her.

"Yes. It's a wolf's intuition but I'm almost sure she's still alive at least."

"Wolf what do we do?" she broke down in her husbands arms. Tears fell freely from her eyes.

"We have to find her."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you can't smell anything?" Virginia asked for the fifth time as Wolf sniffed persistently around crawling on all fours(1) to try and catch the smallest hint that would help him find his daughter.

"No nothing yet." he muttered miserably to the ground as he looked desperately over the small area his daughter had last been. "Its strange though, the scent just ends here. Even when we were attacked I didn't smell them until they were right on us"

Tony grew impatient, he was worried for his granddaughter and was pacing fervently back and forth. Finally he snapped. "How can someone just disappear!"

"Tony I'm trying the best I can, I don't see you doing much to help other than just pacing." Wolf growled threateningly as he got to his feet.

"Now, now this is no way to behave, especially at a time like this." King Wendell trying to call the peace between the two fathers with little avail as they both shot him warning glares. He quickly moved to stand behind Virginia.

"I wasn't the one with Linda when she got kidnapped! You should have protected her, you're her father damn it!"

"It wasn't my fault! I tried my best, besides its rich hearing that come from you."

The two men were glaring at each other with malicious intent. Wolf's eyes flickered yellow as a low growl ran through his throat. Tony was able to conjure a look that matched Wolf's feral stare. They both looked ready to rip each other apart.

"Dad, Wolf, please." Virginia whimpered. Her body was numb from shock and despair. "Lets just focus on finding Linda. Wolf, is there anyway you might be missing something or perhaps a way for a smell to just end"

"You could hide your scent by covering it with something stronger or muddle it and dull it but you can't just get rid of it without water or magic,… but even that would leave something behind"

"A mirror…" Wendell muttered to himself then looked up at Wolf. "A mirror could just cause a scent to end without a trace, right"

"Ya, but who has a mirror like that?" Tony asked, not seeing where this was going.

Virginia's eyes suddenly lit up. "It's a traveling mirror for moving about the kingdoms. Wendell, who has a mirror like that"

"Well the dwarves do in the 9th kingdom, and Cinderella has one, and o have one, and the 2nd kingdom has one." he said counting them off on his fingers.

"Queen Riding Hood" everyone said as one.

"Wendell let me see that letter again." Wolf eyes flashed as he read over the piece of parchment that Wendell drew out from his pocket. "She wouldn't hurt Linda to ensure that her son gets the throne"

"That's it, Queen Riding Hood has captured Linda in order to force you to denounce your wolf pardon and help her rid all chances of Linda becoming the next rightful ruler, but why would she do this now?" Virginia asked piecing everything together.

Wendell opened his mouth but surprisingly Wolf was the one to answer. "The coronation for ruler of the 2nd kingdom occurs at sixteen rather than twenty one. My mother made sure we all knew our history on the 2nd kingdom. I guess it was for emergencies like this." He chuckled mirthlessly. Tony suddenly spoke up after being unusually quiet. "Wendell set up a meeting with Queen Red Riding Hood"

Linda moan as her mind crawled out of the darkness of unconsciousness. She was sore from the beating the guards gave her last night though she did hold a sly smirk. Linda had sunk her fangs into one of her guards on the arm and was able to scratch the other man on the cheek drawing blood along with various kicks and punches that she had lashed out. She sighed though, it had been rather pointless to fight against two stronger, taller, older men who were trained to fight but she guessed it had just been her wolfish instincts.

She kept the tears of pain and loneness out of her eyes but she couldn't hold the shudders of despair down. Her throat burned with a desire to howl out her misery but her pride held her steady. She was half starved and weak, the air was stagnant and suffocating and she hated the lack of freedom.

"Linda…" a trembling voice called from the shadow. Her head moved over slowly to see Chris crouched in front of the bars. "Oh you look awful. This must be the work of the guards." He moved to the door and opened it with keys that had been hidden in his clothing and quickly stepped inside. He hesitated suddenly though once he stepped within the bounds of her imprisonment looking nervous. Linda could smell the fear on him as he stood there.

"Its alright, I'm not going to hurt you. Besides these chains only allow me to move just past the light that's made from that window." Linda sighed. She turned adverted her eyes away from his anxious gaze. He nodded and swallowed moving slightly.

Chris shook his head trying to gain control of his fear but couldn't force himself to move more than five steps from the door. He had never seen another wolf close up which had caused his first visit. Curiosity had been his motive then. All the stories he heard about wolves were horrifying and he wanted to see if they were true.

Chris suddenly thought about why he was there now. He had found his answer, so why had he come back… Why did he enter this wolf's prison? He glanced at her face which was turned away with a look of shame across it. His heart beat a little faster along with a wave of guilt and the courage he had had the day before.

"I'm gunna stay right here incase someone comes again so I can sneak away quickly. Though you look starved " he was trying to make an excuse and change the subject. Chris began rummaging in a sack he had brought with him to reveal a small roll which he tossed over to Linda.

"Here. It's not much, but it's better than nothing"

"Th-thank you" Linda ate the roll quickly and stared at Chris who had taken a seat against the opposite wall.

"So why are you back?" Linda started feeling like her cocky self again after eating.

"Well you seem a bit better. I wanted to talk to you"

"Why?"

"Never met a wolf close up before"

"Half wolf actually, but that's not really important. I assume I'm in the dungeons of Queen Riding Hood's castle or something like that..."

"Yes this is the castle"  
Linda nodded "Ya, so how do you get down here?"

"Ah… you see… I-I…" Chris paused a moment to think. He couldn't tell her he was the queen's son. " I work at the stables and I live at the castle. I sometimes come down here to think"

"Right." Linda saw straight through the lie but didn't question it.

"So… do… do you really have a tail?" Chris rushed out breathlessly after a short pause.(2)

Linda's eyes shone with humor as she began to snicker with a miserable attempt to hide her amusement. "Yes I do." She sifted to the side slightly and pulled her tail free from its hiding spot. Linda curled it more around her body and flicked the tip slightly.

Chris stared in surprise. It was the same brown color as her hair with slight red highlights. The tip was a yellowish white color though. He suddenly wanted to stroke the fur which looked so soft.

"C-can I t-touch I-it?" "Sure" Linda nodded as Chris got up and moved beside her without realizing what he was doing. His fingers reached out the pulled back hesitantly feeling suddenly uncertain. He then noticed that he sat beside Linda. His old fear when he had entered caught him again.

Linda suddenly looked into his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything, I promise." The reassurance helped Chris and his fingers brushed against the soft bristles. As soon as he began to stroke Linda pulled back her tail with a sharp intake f breath and a small whimper.

"What" Chris pulled his hand back thinking he had done something wrong. "You don't go against the fur stupid! With it." Linda grabbed his hand and guided it over the fur. "Like this." Her spine felt shivers of pleasure as he moved his fingers smoothly along.

Chris's cheeks flushed as he felt Linda seize his hand. He looked up at her face to see her head tipped back slightly. Her eyes were half closed and a peaceful look crossed her face.

"You have soft fur"

"Thanks."

"By the way how did you end up here?" Chris removed his hand and looked Linda in the face.

"I was kidnapped. I didn't do anything. The guards just came out of nowhere and attacked me and my father. We weren't even in the second kingdom. The next thing I knew I was here"

"That sounds awful. I don't know why my mother would want you kidnapped." Chris mused softly to himself but Linda's sharp ears picked up what he said.

"Your mother! I thought you said you were a stable boy, not the son of the damn queen!" Linda jumped to her feet in surprise.

"Wait please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wasn't sure how to tell you that I'm the son of the woman keeping you here. Please I meant no harm." Chris help up his hands to calm her.

Linda growled softly "Fine"

"But I have to ask you, you said you were with your father. Who are your parents"

"Wolf and Virginia."

* * *

**Authors Note**

Sorry for taking forever to update. 1) School started and 2) I ended up getting writters block but now thats over. I actually like this chapter and the length is pretty good too.

1)I was watching Inuyasha and this came up in the show and i thought it would be funny to include it!

2)That part of the movie is one of my favorites! I wanted to include it though I did change it a little

Oh and for the last few chapters I realized that I never siad how the time worked. Linda and her part was ahead of the part with Wolf. Wolf's part was in the late morning while Linda's was later at night (between 9-12). Now they are both together. I'm sorry for the confusion!

Thanks to all who have reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

hi, for starters i wanted to say sorry for not writing anything new for so long. I've been busy lately with school and fun stuff like that (heavy rock hits me in the head while a voice yells that that isnt an excuse...anyways). I also forgot completely where i was going with the story due to a loss of inspriation and just my random thought process of coming up with a begining of a story and never coming to an end before i think of a new story. Im also sorry that my original chapter 6 was terrible so i wrote a new one! i hope people will like this better, i do at least. I hope to get the next chapter out soon too. At the very least there wont be such a big pause between chapters. Alright then, enough of me rambling. On with the story!

* * *

"_Wolf and Virginia"_

"Are you serious?" Chris looked incredulously at her. "The hero's of the 9 kingdoms!? They saved the kingdoms twice by defeating the Evil Queen and rescuing King Wendell and when they freed the 8th kingdom from the Ice Queen."

"Yup that's them. Why does that have to do with anything though?"

Chris looked at her like she was a fool. " Well my mother has never been pleased with the fact that your father has helped save her life for one, so it could be for revenge. Also ever since King Wendell passed that wolf's pardon it has caused nothing but trouble in our kingdom. The farmers along with our family are against it but the wolves who live here demand that we also pass a pardon. It's a miracle that we haven't had a civil war."

Linda looked surprised at the information and then frowned "but what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm not sure but maybe having you, my mother will be able to get King Wendell to revoke his wolf pardon."

"But why now? Why not a while ago?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it has something to do with my coming coronation."

"Coronation?" Linda glanced at Chris trying to guess his age.

"Yes, the house of red always names their next rulers on their sixteenth birthday. The problem is though that since the 2nd kingdom law states that the eldest daughter of the queen is supposed to be the successor but I am the last of the line eligible for sovereignty."

"Fabulous" Linda drawled. "I still fail any good reason to have me here but its not my choice." She shifted herself causing her restraints to rattle.

"Here let me help you with that" Chris took the keys and released Linda of her chains. Her own eyes grew large in surprise as the cool metal dropped free of her wrists and ankles and clattered to the floor.

"T-thanks"

"O…ahh…No problem." Chris turned his face to hide his reddening cheeks as a silence surrounded the two.

Linda suddenly broke the silence with a rueful laugh that caused Chris to stare at her uneasily. "To think just a few days ago I was worried about my finals for high school. I never expected to wind up in a real prison the first day I'm released from the hellish 'prison' of school." she laughed again coldly.

"What do you mean by finals?" Chris asked trying to help Linda who suddenly looked absolutely miserable and dejected.

"O ya, people here don't worry about that stuff. It's a for school that impacts how you do in the end of the year."

"I've never heard of that."

"It's a high school…I mean 10th kingdom thing. I guess you wouldn't understand."

"So it is true that you and your family are from the legendary 10th kingdom? Amazing…" Chris stared in complete awe.

"Not that any of that matters now since I'm stuck here." Linda sighed heavily.

Chris felt horrible for her until her jumped to his feet. "That's it, I'm gunna help you get out of here!"

"What?" Linda looked questioningly then laughed. "How do you plan to do that?"

"You said earlier that when you were captured that the soldiers just appeared from nowhere. My mother owns a traveling mirror that was made after she made a pact with the dwarves. Perhaps you can use that to get out of here. Its worth a shot at least."

Linda looked him curiously. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely" Chris held out his hand to help her up. She looked at it hesitantly for a moment before seizing it and getting to her feet. Chris smiled and turned his face as he began to blush. He turned to face her again and noticed her tail still visible. "The mirror is in my mothers room further up in the castle. You might want to hide your tail if you want to get anywhere."

Linda turned her face away and immediately hid the tail.

The two walked to the door of the cage but Linda paused for a moment. "What will happen if your mother finds out that you helped me escape?"

"Oh I don't know but it will be fine. Now come on." Chris said.

Linda went through the door but something didn't feel right. Her spine tingled and she suddenly received a headache. She put her hand to her head and shook it but brushed it off as nothing and followed Chris.

* * *

Queen Riding Hood smiled coyly as she rode in her carriage towards Wendell's castle. It was a good thing that her castle was a simple days ride from his. She thought of what she would say to the young King when she went there. The fool was probably getting bothered by the absence of the young wolf pup and her father… unless he had survived the fire….

She sighed and looked back out the window. It was all that stupid Wolf's fault. If he had never been released from prison to help that strange Virginia in saving the kingdoms, if he hadn't had a daughter old enough to accept the throne in a year. If only her great grandmother hadn't run off with such vile a beast. All these "ifs". She made an annoyed sound in her throat causing her advisor whom sat opposite her to look nervously at his queen.

"M-my queen?" he stammered.

"Yes."

"Is there a purpose for placing the wolf in a cell within the castle? Why couldn't we have placed her in a regular prison? If King Wendell finds out that she is there then we are in trouble."

"I see your point but there is no need to worry. That cell was designed by my grandmother. It is special you see because the when the red stained glass filters in the light of the full moon it affects the wolf who touches the tainted light. It draws out the beast in them and they immediately become obedient slaves for the members of the house of red."

"I see my lady." the advisor looked across at his queen.

"Are we almost there yet?" The queens voice was suddenly filled with impatience.

The advisor's eyes looked at her nervously. "Y-yes my queen, we should be arriving shortly."

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7

Linda walked along the elaborately decorated red halls of the palace, but the red only got on her nerves. The headache she had gotten when she had first left that damn cage had come back. 'Damn, why doesn't this place have any aspirin? Cripes, its not that much to ask for.' she thought bitterly. 'Great now I sound like my dad. Dad…' she released a soft growl in frustration and sadness.

Chris turned around worried as he watched Linda. He hadn't told her yet but ever since they existed the prison Linda's eyes had held the same gold tint that they had the first time they met. "Well the room is right around the corner." he grinned as he pointed ahead of him.

"Hey Chris?" Linda's voice was soft. The headache began to ease up as she gazed into his eyes.

"Hmm"

"I was wondering about something…actually two things. Where will I end up once I pass through the mirror and…" she paused turning her head away with a melancholy look. "You wouldn't know if my father was still a-alive would you?" she then turned her golden eyes to look hopefully into his crystal blue ones.

"No, I'm afraid not…" she looked sad once again "but I'm sure he is fine." Chris attempted to cheer her up.

She suddenly laughed mirthlessly "Of course, hahaha, why am I even worried." She picked up her step without knowing where she was headed and Chris moved to keep pace with her.

* * *

King Wendell stood outside of his castle ready to meet the oncoming carriage. He sighed as he heard soft growling and muttering come from the people behind him. 'Maybe having Wolf and Tony come to the hearing as well was a bad thing. Those two have been at ends since the beginning of all this.' He turned to look at the two men. Virginia stood between them like a mediator so they wouldn't kill each other. Deciding to help Virginia he cleared his throat. "That's enough the both of you. There is no sense in fighting amongst ourselves when we have bigger things to deal with. Queen Riding Hoods carriage will be arriving shortly…" wolf snarled at that but his eyes looked past Wendell towards the road. Wendell rolled his eyes "and I ask that you all behave accordingly."

Both Wolf and Anthony looked as if they were about to speak when the sounds of hoof beats and a carriage adorned in red could be seen in the distance. Wendell turned around curtly and adjusted his composure. He prayed silently that this meeting would end well.

The carriage pulled up and a servant walked over and opened the door. "My Lord, I present to you Queen Red Riding Hood the 4th." The Queen stepped out and smiled delicately at Wendell.

"My lady Queen Riding Hood, it is a pleasure to have you at my castle." Wendell stated with a Kingly bow.

"It is a pleasure to be here King Wendell." She curtsied. "I am glad that you responded to my previous letter."

"Yes. I hope you don't mind but I have asked my advisor Anthony along with his daughter and her husband Virginia and Wolf to join us during our meeting. I felt their input would prove significant to our decision." Wendell watched Queen Riding Hood's features for falter but she looked him directly in the eye.

"I have no problem with this. Shall we continue inside." her voice was soft, portraying no emotion.

"After you my lady" Wendell gestured his hand to the door and Riding Hood proceeded followed by Virginia. Wolf was the last to enter and he snarled to himself before proceeding forward placing on a gentlemanly facade as he passed the doors.

* * *

About three minutes later Linda found herself before a grand oak door. "Well this is it. Ladies first." Chris opened the door for her to proceed. Linda looked at him strangely before passing through the door into a large room decorated in gold and red. Chris passed by her and headed to a door at the left of the room and pulled it open.

"I wonder if the room's large enough for her highness" she muttered sarcastically.

"The mirrors are kept in here so come on." Chris disappeared through the door as Linda felt a strange twinge run through her spine as she followed him. They entered into the darker room to find three mirrors in a circle around the room.

"Wow, what are the mirrors for?" Linda walked towards the mirror to the left as Chris moved to the right.

"This is the spying mirror I think…"

"Ahh!"

Chris turned around to see Linda take a step away from the mirror she was glancing at. "What is it?"

"W-what does this mirror do?" Linda asked shaking slightly her eyes were wide.

"It may be the seers mirror. Why, what do you see?"

Chris moved to see into the mirror and was rather surprised to see three figures reflecting back. On right side stood Linda with her normal hazel eyes wearing a red cloak traditional to the house of red. The center stood her normal self except for the right eye was hazel and the other was golden. On the left side sat a wolf with golden eyes and fur the color of Linda's hair wearing a collar with a chain.

"Future? What the hell does that mean then?" Linda's shuddered slightly giving the mirror one last glance before turning away to go to the mirror on the right. Fortune telling had never been something she believed in but she was thoroughly shaken from seeing three copies of herself, or at least what she thought was herself. She felt connected to the wolf just as much as she did with the other two images.

"I'm not sure…hey what are you doing ?"

"This is the spying mirror right?" Linda looked into the glass and noted that her eyes were golden but thought nothing of it.

"Ya. Who do you want to see?"

Linda looked up at him. "I want to see if…if my father is alright."

"Alright, just say the name."

"Wolf" Linda looked hopefully at the mirror. The surface rippled slightly before an image began to appear. Linda let out a happy gasp as her father and mother appeared in the image along with her Grandfather Tony and her Uncle Wendell. They were standing outside the castle and what looked like argument was going on between her Grandfather and dad and everyone there looked strained.

"Thank goodness" Linda muttered as the image rippled and blanked.

"I'm glad." Chris smiled as Linda turned to him. "Lets hurry then and figure out where we are going…"

"We? I thought I was leaving and why don't 'I' just go to Wendell's castle?"

"One, I have always wanted to go on an adventure and this is starting to sound like one and two we should go somewhere where nobody can find us. I-I don't want to place the blame on the 2nd kingdom. We are already having troubles and I don't want them to increase. I apologies for my mother's actions but I hope you could do this for me." Chris's voice grew soft.

Linda smiled softly. "Of course but first I need to at least let my parents know that I'm safe. Let's go to Wendell's mirror room so I can leave a letter for my parents. Then we can go to the 10th kingdom to stay I guess."

"The 10th Kingdom. I've only heard rumors about there." Chris grinned and threw the switch to activate the mirror and then stated his deserved destination while picturing it in his mind. An image of the mirror room which Linda had entered so many times before appeared before her.

Chris stepped through the mirror first and once he disappeared Linda turned to glance once more through the room. She shuddered slightly as her gaze fell on the seers mirror again. She was about to turn around when a table with a red embroider cloth caught her eye. She grabbed it with slight interest and placed it in her pocket before stepping through the liquid surface of the glass.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed and please review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chris was greeted by a myriad of sounds and sights that he couldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams. Strangely build towers filled with candles stood soaring over the spare trees that surrounded him. Unimaginable sounds filled his ears. He stood there looking into the dark sky unbelieving that what he saw was real.

Linda stepped out of the mirror and nearly howled with joy before catching herself. It had been over a week and a half since she had last been outside. She stood silently with her eyes closed as she took in the pulse of the world. She could sense her eyes change to their original color for a moment and sighed.

Snapping back to herself she looked over at the prince regretting immediately that she hadn't told him to change out of his overly formal and rather foolish looking red garb. 'O well, there's no helping it. Not that I have anything to say walking around with golden eyes…' she shook her head from her thoughts.

"Well then that's enough standing around in a park filled with weird people at night in the middle of a city I think. Lets head over to my apartment."

Chris glanced over at her glad to see some sarcasm back in her voice. Even though he hadn't known her long he was able to tell that it was part of her personality. He smiled and nodded still too stunned to speak. He had millions of questions to ask but he couldn't figure out what to ask first.

Linda strolled off with confidence in the world that she was no longer the tourist of. They came out of Central Park without incident towards 5th Ave (I think that's one of the streets around central park, I haven't been there in a while, anyways…) when Chris began pointing finally deciding to break his silence.

"What's that?!"

"Hmmm… O ya, um… how do I explain it…they are called cars, like a…a carriage but without a horse I guess you could say. " Linda turned and smiled at Chris as she crossed the street with a flood of people despite the late hour. Chris nodded surprised to see the smile on Linda's face. 'I don't think I have ever seen her smile before.' Chris thought as he tried to understand the things surrounding him.

Linda mentally jumped with relief after she arrived to the door of her apartment. She had never had to try and explain so many things that she took as everyday items to someone who had no clue. She doubted that her explanations helped any too and it didn't help that people kept staring at the two like they were both crazy. She sighed as she reached into her pocket for the apartment key only to grasp at emptiness. She suddenly panic as she desperately checked all over for the key before remembering her mother had taken it like she always did when they went to the 10th kingdom. Linda groaned and rested her forehead against the door. "Great" she muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get in."

"Why not?"

"I don't have the key."

"Is there another key?"

"No" Linda growled softly in annoyance.

"Is there someone else who can open the door?"

"No"

"Is there a spell or something to get it open?"

"I told you before that there isn't magic here"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know"

"Is there anywhere else we can go?"

"You ask to many questions, you know that?" Linda snarled without looking up. That damned headache was back too. Chris had a slightly hurt look on his face.

'Where's the spare key when you need it.' Linda thought. "Wait the spare key over the door by the stairs."

"What?" Chris asked looking surprised as Linda turned down the hall through a door to only come back a second later with a key.

"Ha, there we go." she said letting them both into the empty room. "Should have cleaned up before we left though I guess," Linda said tapping her foot and looking around "but it's not like I expected any of this to happen. My mom would have a fit." Linda's voice grew soft at the end. 'Man I miss them.' she thought.

Chris tumbled into the room and followed Linda into an adjoining room which he assumed was the kitchen. Linda had her head in a large upright box shifting through its contents. He took a seat at a counter and watched her mutter as she pulled things out and moved things around.

"You hungry?" she asked without pulling her head out of the box.

"Yes."

"Ah ha,, here we go" she said turning around from the frig while kicking the door closed. "Hot pockets! Ready in just two minutes in the handy invention of the microwave." She placed the contents on the table and threw two bars into the microwave and hit the buttons. "Hmm, I bet there is some ramen in the cabinet too so I'll make that as well."

The food was done and Chris stared at the strange contents as Linda began to eat. She was a lot less irritable now that she had taken something for the headache and had started to eat. She glanced at Chris who was examining his food curiously. "It's not going to bite you and it tastes good."

Chris nodded and sampled it. He immediately took a bigger bite and shoveled down the food quickly. "Wow, this is good!" he said between bites.

"One of the great inventions here, instant food."

Chris grinned, he was liking this world more and more. Linda sighed and got up stretching. Well its late and I would love to sleep someplace soft tonight. A prison certainly isn't the best place to get a good nights rest." her golden eyes flashed to their original color for a moment as she spoke.

"Your eyes changed color." Chris said wondering if he was just seeing things. It had happened suddenly.

Linda looked up surprised that he had noticed the flicker. "Ya they did."

Chris decided to ask the question that had been tugging at his mind the longest. "Why have you left your eye color that golden shade?"

"O…" Linda stopped unsure how to answer. "I didn't change the color on my own. Ever since I left that prison I have been feeling strange and I can't change the color back."

"Strange…" Chris mused.

"Anyways… its late you can sleep on the couch, ok?" Chris nodded and followed Linda to where she made his bed with some spare blankets. She smiled and disappeared into her own room and sighed as she look at it. "Its good to be back." she muttered, "I wish I knew what the things that have been happing are about but for now I'm just going to sleep. I'll think about it in the morning." Linda said and collapsed on the bed falling into darkness.

* * *

Author's notes

Hey! this is a fluffy chapter cause its been a few week since I last updated and thanks to the snow day I had time to write.Also I'm hoping the next chapter will be writen soon since I acually have a small idea of what I'm going to write. Please read and review and if anyone has ideas for this story, I would love to hear them cause I never acually set out a plot for this story.


	9. Chapter 9

The meeting wasn't going well in King Wendell's eyes. Anthony being the subtle man he was immediately questioned Queen Riding Hood on where Linda was blatantly accusing her of the kidnapping which she in turn was plainly denying. Wolf seemed more like he was struggling to keep himself under control and remained silent. Virginia was rather quiet as well. Wendell was desperately trying to call order but it seemed rather hopeless.

It took everyone by surprise when Virginia stood up suddenly. "That's enough of this! My daughter is missing and there are many other problems at hand. This isn't the time to be acting like children!"

"Yes, my land is on the brink of civil war and my time on the throne grows short as well. She is quite right in saying that we need to stop this pointless bickering." Queen Riding Hood said quickly.

"I agree." Wendell stated. "To put to rest one topic quickly, as far as the revoking of the wolf pardon to try and prevent the civil war in your kingdom is something that I can not abide to. No matter how we argue the subject I will always refuse and we should try and think of other methods to prevent war at a later date." Queen Riding Hood looked appalled at that statement but remained silent. Something rather out of character for her.

"As far as Wolf and Virginia's daughter, Linda having gone missing, I urge that you tell us anything you may know of where she might be Queen Riding Hood or who took her. As of right now we have no leads and are in a desperate search." Wendell continued looking rather pointedly at the queen.

"I am afraid I have no information that could help you King Wendell." Wolf growled quietly hearing that. "If I hear news, I shall inform you immediately but as for now I feel there is nothing left to discuss today." She said.

"I agree" said Anthony suddenly rising to his feet. His tone was cold. "I am glad we were able to talk with you after such short notice."

"Yes, may we meet again then to discuss these matters at another time." Wendell said with a polite bow as he led the Queen toward her carriage.

"She is lying." Wolf said as he finally rose from his seat taking Virginia into a tight embrace.

"Yes I know" Virginia said.

"Don't worry too much. Linda is a strong girl and she'll be fine." Tony said with a bad attempt of a reassuring smile on his face.

Virginia turned to her dad. "I hope."

* * *

One of the older maids pushed her way into the mirror room in the white castle. She was one of those sweet older ladies who were more on the plump side and she was rather clumsy. Her eyesight was beginning to fade as well due to old age and her glasses were often forgotten in her room. She walked toward the traveling mirror and immediately began to dust the already well polished frame. The maid hardly even noticed that the mirrors image didn't reflect the room she stood in.

She moved the cloth over the outside, moving the catch that stick out in place without a second thought. She turned to fetch another rag to clean the glass when she bumped into the table besides the mirror. The poor old woman was in such a rush to grab the candlestick that was toppling over that she failed to notice a small sheet of parchment fall to the ground and slip behind the mirror. When her job was done she picked up her things and left the room also failing to note the part of the room which didn't quite fit with the rest on the far side.

* * *

Linda sighed heavily as she walked aimlessly through the trees that surrounded her. Her throat was parched and she hoped that she would find something to quench her thirst, even though she knew that she was in nothing more than a dream. It was then that a rather large lake suddenly appeared before her wandering feet. Not bothering to question where the lake had come from, she bent down to take a drink of the clear liquid.

After her hand dipped into the water once and was about to again, she noticed shapes forming in the ripples. She waited till the water was nearly still and leapt back with a small shriek. It was the images from the mirror again though herself was missing. Just the girl in the red cloak and the wolf. She was on her feet in less than a second and was running faster then she thought possible not really understanding why she was so frightened.

Linda was running blindly through the trees till her foot snagged on a root and she nearly hit the ground. Linda looked up to see a woman holding her wrist who had caught her in her fall. Linda was quick to twist out of the woman's grasp and leapt back keeping her own eyes focused on the woman's dark brown ones. She had a carefree smile and was running a hand through her blonde hair. She also had a red cloak on that reminded her too much of the image from the lake.

"No reason to be so jumpy." the woman chuckled softly.

"And who might you be?" Linda said with suspicion she stood stiff as if at any second she would take off.

"Oh, well I'm your grandmother from your fathers side… though I suppose you could consider me like your fairy godmother. My name is Cecile." she said with childish tone.

"Right…" Linda stated with skepticism.

"Whether you believe me or not is your own choice, but I am here to help you none the less."

"Help me? And what would I need help with anyways?" Linda grumbled.

"I am sure that you have quite a bit of questions considering all the things you have been through." Cecile suddenly acquired a more serious manner. "Like the images you saw in that mirror…"

"What do you know of that?"

"The mirror was showing you the very near future in a rather strange way but then again your path in destiny is rather mixed. First though reach into your pocket and remove the cloth from it."

Linda looked at Cecile like she was mad but stuck her hand into her pocket anyway only to feel her fingers seize a piece of smooth satin. She pulled it out to reveal the embroidered cloth that had been forgotten. Linda unfolded the cloth to see a bunch of golden swirls decorating the entire cloth in an intricate design.

"Say 'reveal your secrets to me' out loud." Cecile said moving closer to Linda so that she was able to look at the cloth as well.

Linda shrugged not seeing the harm in doing so, it was all a dream after all. "Reveal your secrets to me." The golden thread suddenly moved and began to form delicately written words. "What is this?!" Linda yelled in surprise.

"The cloth is enchanted to hold the names of entire House of Red bloodline from the first queen to the current young prince."

"What does this have to do with me?" Linda said scanning over some of the names. There were several names that covered the fabric that broke off from the main branch.

"Look at the bottom."

Linda looked at the bottom only to see two names listed, Chris's was on the far left and to her surprise in golden letters was her own on the far right. "W…wh…why is my name here?" She noticed that Cecile's was listed there as well.

"Your father is a descendent of the House of Red though few know of it. If you follow your name up the line you will see that your great grandmother was a sister to the queen but she married a wolf which caused her to be denied her birth right of being a lady of the House of Red. Thus why neither I, your father, nor you have become dignitaries of the second kingdom. It may be distant, but you are related to House of Red and you are the one who should be taking the throne since the law states that only a female of closest relation to the queen may take up the throne once she reaches the age of sixteen. Thus why you saw the image of yourself in the red cloak traditional to the House of Red."

"Well I suppose a few things are starting to make sense. But I'm no queen, I'm just an ordin…" she paused fiddling with the cloth before placing it back in her pocket, "well I'm most definitely not made out to be a queen of a kingdom. Especially not the second kingdom." Linda said leaning against one of the trees. 'Me a queen? I'm the last person who should be queen of that kingdom.'

"There is more. You also say yourself in a wolf form. As you well know, wolves are disliked in the second kingdom. I can testament to that if being burned has anything to do with it and the kingdom is on the brink of a civil war. So it will be an obvious obstacle for you. Also, thanks to that lovely prison you wound up in, you now have a spell to deal with."

"Wait. Who said I was going to become queen anyways. And for another thing its not my fault that I got stuck in that damn cage," Linda hissed out the last words, "and what spell are you taking about? I don't remember any spell."

"You have been feeling different, right? You have been getting headaches and you are irritable, if I'm not mistaken. There is an enchantment on that particular cell that effects wolves. That stain glass window that gives the moon a crimson color when its light shines through it was what casts the enchantment."

"Wonderful…" Linda grumbled with sarcasm. "and what does this enchantment do?"

"For one you will be placed under the House of Red's control to be a servant to whomever gives you a command. Though you are a member of the House, even if distant so I'm not sure how that part of the spell will work. The other part of the enchantment is that you will act like a wolf more and more, losing yourself."

"So I become a mindless wild dog who only obeys its master." Cecile looked sadly at her granddaughter.

"The spell can be broken though but you must do it before the next full moon. Now I must go. Farewell dear." With that the area around Linda faded away into white light. Linda awoke with a start to immediately shield her eyes from the morning sun. She collapsed back upon her bed having a lot to think over.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Here's another chapter, though I had some issues writting it. I finally got to the meeting which I have been avoiding too. Also I was wondering for somethings that may happen later on the chapter if half wolves are able to turn into real looking wolves cause they really don't tell you in the book or movie. Tell me any ideas you might have for this story too, I would love to hear them and Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Linda finally got up with a loud groan. She gave up on trying fall back asleep after ten minutes of hopeless tossing. She had spent the first minute thinking over the events that had occurred in her dream but it was a question that one needed more than a fourth of their brain working. Glancing at her clock to find out it was almost eleven. She walked into her bathroom and reached into her pockets to feel the soft silk still there. She pulled it out, leaving it on her dresser, and took a long needed shower.

She left her room about an hour later wearing her traditional ripped jeans and t-shirt, her hair damp and slightly more wavy than normal. Her hazel eyes looked over to where the cloth rested on her dresser and quickly slipped it back into her pocket. Linda's mind returned to milling over the dream again, having a clearer head. She remembered how her eyes had stayed golden after she had left the prison and it wasn't until she returned to her world in New York that they changed back. 'I wonder if being in this world cancels out the spell' she mused.

Linda then walked down the hall to find Chris sprawled out on the couch snoring slightly. All her thoughts seemed to disappear and she immediately felt more cheery. 'Cripes, he's so cute when he sleeps' she thought before shaking her head, wondering where the comment had come form. About a hundred evil ideas ran through Linda's head at the sight but she opted to simply to push him off the couch. She got on top of the couch's back and kicked him. He landed with a satisfying thump and yell of surprise.

Chris whipped around after waking up to find himself on the floor of a strange room. At first he was confused until he heard Linda chuckling to herself and remembered everything from last night. Her mischievous hazel eyes were filled with mirth, she was beautiful as she sat there. He grumbled coming back to his senses and in annoyance yelled "What the hell was that for?"

"And a good morning to you too. Cripes though, I figured royalty would sleep in but it's already twelve in the afternoon."

He smiled up at her as he pulled himself off the floor. "And I never thought that wolves were early risers."

"I can hardly call this hour of the day early. We're not though, but we are light sleepers, or at least I am. Damn sun" she formed a slight scowl before breaking into a humorous grin.

'God, she looks pretty when she smiles' Chris thought before turning his head to hide his sudden blush. Even though the two had only known each other for a short time, and it was hardly under the best circumstances, he had grown to like her.

The two continued talking about stupid things and the differences between New York and the kingdoms though breakfast until Linda slipped her hand within her jean pocket. Feeling the silk instantly reminded her of the dream from last night.

"Umm… Chris?" she muttered as her fingers fiddled with the smooth fabric.

"Yes?" Chris muttered over his tea before taking another sip.

Linda removed the cloth from her pocket, placing it on top of the counter. Chris's eyes grew as he noticed his family crest on the fabric in golden thread. "Where did you get this?" he said turning his eyes to look at Linda.

"Well I…um…I sort of found it in that mirror room back in your castle. " she made a nervous chuckling sound before taking a breath. "Anyways, where I got this isn't important. Look at this." Then in a clear tone she said "Reveal your secrets to me" Her eyes flashing yellow as she spoke.

Chris was amazed to say the least to see the intricate design of the house of red crest begin to unravel itself. "Wait a minute that is the first Queen Riding Hood!" he said as the names begin to form and the family tree became visible. He looked at Linda and then back at the cloth to find that the threads had ceased moving. He looked at the bottom to find his name listed on the far corner and on the opposite corner was Linda's name as well. He followed up the line to Queen Riding Hood 1st's sister. He opened his mouth to speak but Linda beat him to it.

"Apparently my father is descendent from the House of Red, meaning I'm some distant cousin of yours."

"Do you know what this means?" Chris said incredulously. "You are Queen Riding Hood 4th , the next rightful heir to the throne! My mother must have known about this and kidnapped you for that reason, and to think a wolf is to be the next ruler of the 2nd kingdom…"

"Well I have decided to decline the job." Linda stated bluntly . "It's not like I wanted to run your kingdom in the first place, I don't even know anything about it."

"You can't just refuse the throne! It's your duty…" Chris was about to say more but Linda cut in.

"I've only been to your kingdom once or twice. Damn it, I don't even live anywhere in the 9 kingdoms. I can't rule a country! Besides, its not like anyone knows I'm a member of the House of Red. I didn't even know until last night. Nobody would know any better if I refuse the job."

"To be the queen is not just a 'job' and you can't just turn your back on your position."

"Why not." Linda said sarcastically crossing her arms defiantly.

Chris groaned in annoyance. 'Damn, she certainly has the stubbornness of a Riding Hood,' he thought as he looked her straight in the eye. "Because it is your obligation, whether you want to or not. Besides you can help fix the problem our kingdom has been having between the people and the wolves that reside their." He then thought to himself 'Either that or make the conflict worse.'

"Why should I care what happens in '_your_' kingdom," she placed emphasis on the word 'your' "and what about _my_ father and his family. Its not like they were given any of the royalties for belonging to the House of Red."

Chris grew silent at this. He hadn't thought of it like that and suddenly felt bad about what he had said. He looked at Linda to apologize, only to see her shake her head. "Lets not talk about this anymore." she said. She then suddenly lifted her hand to her head and muttered, "I feel strange." Chris noticed her eyes flash yellow before she collapsed to the ground. The last thing she remembered was being caught in Chris's arms.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Well here's another chapter. It's sorta short but anyways...hopefully it's not to bad. If anyone has any ideas you might have for this story, I would love to hear it. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Queen Riding Hood stormed through the halls of her castle fuming. She couldn't believe how wrong her plan was going. That wretched wolf and her son were both missing without a trace! Well that wasn't exactly true, there was some evidence as to how they left…

She had went straight into her mirror room after finding out the girl was missing only to find her shifting mirror turned on. She tried to refrain from calling it a '_traveling'_ mirror. It did not allow her to travel to anyplace more than once, and it was only opened to a selected spot within the kingdoms for an hour before closing. It was for that reason that she could not simply step through the mirror now and figure out where the two had gone. Even more infuriating was the fact that her seeking mirror could not locate their whereabouts.

She paced more fervently across the red carpentry of her private quarters, until an idea came to her. She immediately paused in her incessant pacing mentally insulting herself for not realizing such a brilliant (or at least so she thought herself) idea sooner.

Since Wendell, Wolf, and Virginia all believed that she was the cause for the missing girl then she could prove her innocence by exclaiming that her own son had now gone missing. It now cleared her from suspicion (at least a little). All she needed to do now was find the girl and the boy before Wendell did or at least hope that they weren't found until the upcoming full moon. She smiled cruelly as a malicious glint sparked in her eyes.

A servant who was about to turn down the hall where the Queen had stopped and noticed her sudden twisted features of glee and the shine in her eyes and immediately turned heel and bolted nervously from the hall not wanting to get in the way of the Queen's sadistic mood.

* * *

Wolf was a wreck, worse than that, he was a total mess. He couldn't even help to comfort his distraught wife. "Oh cripes, this is my entire fault." It was the most he could mutter as he walked fervently through the forest. He wandered aimlessly cursing himself and the entire House of Red for Linda's kidnapping. 

He looked up from his musing after about an hour to find that he in front of the door that led to the traveling mirror. He hadn't remembered walking into the castle but he felt a strange draw towards the door. He grasped the cool metal knob and turned it slowly as if he expected something to leapt from behind the door and seize him like the shadows had to Linda.

He crept into the room and moved through it to the mirror. The mirror that had started it all. He shifted the catch and watched the mirror come to life as images that had once been foreign to him flashed by before settling in central park. Though he couldn't explain it, Wolf felt as if an invisible hand was pushing through. Wolf released a sigh before deciding to follow the impulse and step though to the other side.

* * *

Chris glanced at Linda who was now resting on the couch still unconscious. He paced idly across the room shooting nervous glances towards Linda's prone form every few seconds. Finally Linda made a groaning noise and she moved her hand to her head. Chris rushed across the room and came to kneel beside her. His anxious brown eyes were met instantly by hazy golden ones. 

Linda's eyes suddenly grew wide with surprise at see Chris's face near hers and pulled backwards. Unfortunately, she was at the edge of the couch and with the sudden movement, caused her to fall over the arm of the couch. "Shit!" she said with a sharp yelp as she went down and she landed in an obscure position with her feet still hooked on the arm rest.

"Ouch…" she mumbled. She stood quickly only to grab her head. "Ouch, and my head." She then shot a glare towards Chris. Her head hurt and everything was rather hazy leaving her in a rather poor mood. "Damn it! What the hell were you doing?" She yelled then started growling in annoyance.

Chris looked surprised and then annoyed, "What do you mean! You're the one who fainted all of the sudden."

"Oh and like fainting was randomly something I had planed on doing after I woke up this morning!" Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why the hell were you in my face when I woke up, anyways?"

"I was worried about you!"

Linda paused for a moment in her rants. Her snarling was cut short. "You were worried about me?" she almost whispered. Then a quick smile fell over her lips.

"Th-that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

Chris blushed furiously as he fumbled about for the right words. "I-it's what any gentleman would do…" he put out lamely.

"Gentleman? Since when does a gentleman scare someone half to death when they first wake up!" Linda shot back.

"How would a wolf know anything about gentlemanly behavior anyways?"

Linda growled at that comment and whipped a pillow from the couch at Chris's head, which hit its target directly. Linda broke out laughing at the look on his face.

"Hey" Chris yelled and through the pillow back at her but she dodged it with ease.

She continued laughing for a minute before taking a breath and then clutching at her head again. "Damn headaches!" She growled.

"Linda?…" Chris suddenly asked softly.

She shifted her golden eyes to meet his plain brown ones. "Hmm…"

"What's going on…I mean, your eyes keep changing to gold, you seem to be getting quite a bit of headaches as of late, and I get the feeling that you know why."

Linda looked down at her hands not being able to meet Chris's gaze. She noticed with dull interest that her nails had slightly elongated and so had her teeth she realized as she ran her tongue over them in thought. She wondered what other changes had come over her but decided to wait to go find a mirror until after she responded to Chris's question. "It's a curse…or a spell or something. Anyways, I have to figure out a way to break it before the full moon or else we are both in trouble." she said softly.

Chris was silent and pensive for a moment. "What happens if the curse isn't lifted and how do you break it?"

"I have no clue."

"Lovely" Chris stated sarcastically.

Linda chuckled and then seized Chris's hand in her own, a slight shiver ran up her spine from the contact. "Why don't I show you around New York a little." She smiled brightly at him. "Only right before I grab another aspirin."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

This is chapter 11 redone, so hopefully its not too bad. I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! Please review and hopefully I will update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the 10th Kingdom even though I wish I did (sorry about never writing a disclaimer before, I only just noticed I never put one in)

* * *

Linda walked with Chris through the lobby of the apartment building and was not even two feet from the door when a painfully familiar voice called out to her. She froze, turning slowly on her heels to see a boy her own age waving like an idiot, a stupid smile plastered on his face, while rushing to her from the mail slots. 

"Hello Tom," she ground out through gritted teeth, attempting and failing miserably at putting on a polite smile, when he stopped in front of her and Chris.

"I haven't seen you in a while! Not since the last day of school." he said in a rush, grinning like a fool at her, his brown hair falling into his dark eyes. He completely ignored Chris who stood confused and indignant at not having been noticed by the strange boy before him.

"Ya…I've been…uhh…busy," she muttered, thinking mentally of all that had happened while she had been away deciding that _"busy" _wasn't quite the best word to explain it all.

"What's up with your eyes by the way. Color contacts or something?"

'I'm surprised he noticed.' she thought wryly. 'He's usually about as observant as a doorknob.' "Ya… exactly, I thought…I was going for a new look. By the way," she said gesturing to Chris, "this is my… umm…cousin, Chris." She said in an attempt to change the subject as fast as possible so that he wouldn't notice her other "new looks". Of course it didn't help much when Chris decided he needed to introduce himself in the most regal (and foolish sounding) manner possible. Linda reached up to pull a black hat which she had decided to wear further down to hide her face. A small nearly inaudible growl escaping from her throat. She felt the pressure of the damned headache coming back. Tom gave her a strange glance. "He's not from around here," she muttered as an excuse, her mind fervently wishing she could simple vanish into the air.

Tom nodded, taking the excuse fully. "It's nice to meet you Chris. Where you from?"

Before Chris could even dare to answer Linda jumped in, afraid that he would say something stupid. "Isn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, of course! I was wondering if you would want to go to the movies with me later." His eyes shining with hope.

Linda groaned inwardly. The boy had had a crush on her since they were in elementary school and asked her out whenever he was given the chance. "Sorry Tom but I'm busy," Tom opened his mouth to suggest another time but Linda pressed on, "and I will be all week. Maybe some other time. We better be going now. It was nice seeing you again."

A dejected look crossed his features for the brief moment as he nodded in understanding before his foolish looking smile resurfaced. "We'll go some other time when your free. See ya, Linda. Oh, and it was nice to meet you Chris." He waved and rushed back to the elevator.

Linda closed her eyes tightly. Her (now becoming ever constant) headache was back in full force and she hadn't even left the building. She turned on her heels to leave, eyes still press firmly shut, only to collide with a solid wall. At first she thought it was the door she had run smack into until as she growled at it rubbing her sore head before she realized "the door" was growling back.

* * *

Virginia was a wreck. She had been a wreck since her daughter vanished and now she couldn't even find her husband or father. It felt as if everyone she had loved decided to abandon her and it hurt. She moved through one of the many halls of the White Castle (that sounds funny…luckily no one in this story is named Harold or Kumar for anyone who gets that! ) only to find a fervently pacing King Wendell, clutching a piece of parchment firmly in his hand. "Wendell?" she called out in a tentative tone. 

His head jerked up to look into Virginia's blue eyes, stopping his movements abruptly. "Virginia, I'm glad you're here." He paused and looked down at the paper in his hand before look back up to Virginia. "It seems our original guess for culprit of kidnapping your daughter was…wrong, This…this letter here is from Queen Riding Hood stating the disappearance of her own son, Christopher Riding Hood. She in the believe that whoever kidnapped Linda must have gone after Christopher as well."

Before Wendell knew it, Virginia had snatched the letter from him reading the delicate red script that covered the paper. Her eyes scanned the paper confirming what the King had said. "Have you told Wolf?"

"No, I'm afraid no one can find where he is at the moment." Virginia nodded gravely and turned away, a pensive look in her eyes. Wendell stood their, lost in his own thoughts as well when a soft humming reached the pairs ears. At first Virginia turned her head about looking for the source of the sound in puzzlement before she looked at her hand to stare at the singing ring. (Not that this is important or anything but I hate the singing ring! It's so annoying!)

"It seems as if the pieces are at play, and by the full moon a new ruler will be displayed!" The ring chimed out in mirth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Virginia practically pleaded the small ring to explain though it didn't answer.

Wendell sighed. The ring never told things in a straight and easy to understand manner when hinting at things to come. The only time that anyone understood the lyrics was after the event had occurred but by then everyone had forgot what the ring had said. But the short song troubled him as he thought it over. The full moon was coming quickly and they were running out of time.

* * *

Wolf wandered through Central Park aimlessly, lost deep within his own thoughts. He was surprised when he looked about him to find that his wandering feet had led him to his apartment building. He looked up at the building where he had first met Tony all those years ago when he had given the older man the magic dragon dung bean. He took a deep breath pushing the memories that were beginning to well up in his mind away and moved up the steps at a brisk pace. 

He jerked at the door that led to the lobby only to have a small figure crash into him hard. He snarled in annoyance. He really didn't want to bother with anyone, particularly the strange people of New York. He had never been able to get completely use to the way things happened in the city.

"Cripes, watch where your going!" He snapped irritably while glancing down at the figure who had bumped into him. A black hat sat atop the teens head and she had long brown hair. She looked up at him, her features suddenly became visible as golden eyes looked up into his own dark ones.

"Dad?…"

"Linda!" Wolf quickly embraced his daughter in a tight hug. He couldn't believe this as various emotions of relief and joy rushed through him. "I'm so glad I found you! Why are you here though?"

Linda was just as pleases to see her father. Though she would never openly admit it, she had missed her father sorely. "I'm glad to see you too. As for what happened it's a rather long story." She shot Chris a sideways glance.

"We should go tell your mother. She's was devastated when you were kidnapped. We all were…" He trailed off looking again at Linda.

Linda nodded slowly. The two stood in silence for a moment before Chris moved a bit. Linda had nearly forgotten that he was their. "Oh, and this is Chris. He's been…ah…helping me out. He's from the kingdoms."

Wolf looked in Chris's direction as if noticing him for the first time. The two exchanged greetings briefly before Wolf's attention went back to Linda. "We should be going back now. There is quite a lot to be talked about and everyone will want to see you. Plus it's nearly lunch time!" He quickly turned and bounded out the door.

Linda chuckled to herself. Her father never would change. "Come on Chris," and the two left back for Central Park.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. I blame it on writers block, my computer crashing, and summer homework! (honor classes like to suck up free time with impossibly long assignments ) School also started up so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. More importantly though, I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story and a special thanks to everyone who has left a review! Thank you so much!!! Please leave a review because I love to hear your comments.


	13. Chapter 13

The small group of three found themselves standing before a displaced patch of "forest" within Central Park. The shimmering and shifting surface seemed to hold about it a subtle pull, the effect of which made Linda grin and shift her weight in excited anticipation. Chris on the other hand held a nervous dread of what would occur on the other side of the mirror. His face grew fairly pale and was quick to stuff his quivering hands within the confines of his pockets to hide the trembling.

Wolf grinned widely as he spun to face the younger two before him, "Shall we get going?!" Linda nodded her head with enthusiasm with Chris staring tensely past Wolf toward the doorway to his world , but as it were, Chris's apprehensions proved to not be completely misplaced...

As with many things, events rarely turn out in the manner expected and fate plays a strong part in things that occur or perhaps it is all a strange coincidence that events happen as they do.

While Wolf, Linda, and Chris made to step through their mirror to Wendell's castle, another mirror with similar abilities was opened and a person stepped through. All traveling mirrors coincidently open to the same general "void" in a sense, more or less like a door opening into a hall or grand room with several doors along the walls. Each door corresponding with another so that a person could step into a traveling mirror and come out in a different corresponding location. The problem laid in the fact that at the exact same moment, two mirrors had been stepped into and fate, or rather chance took control.

Linda instantly sensed that something was off as the feeling of being pulled along while being immersed in some form of liquid consumed her and the sound of shattering mirrors filled her ears. Despite the familiarity in all of this something felt wrong. The pull that she felt while passing through the mirrors wasn't right. All at once though she was thrown from the feeling and landed heavy on top of something rather lumpy.

* * *

Riding Hood stood before her mirror with a slight grin. Her mood from earlier had subsided into nothing more than a sly glint in her eye and an air of her usual brimming confidence about her. A red traveling cloak was pulled tightly to her being as she muttered the location that she desired. Her reflection was replaced by a wavering swirl of color before the image of a small cottage appeared on the glassy surface. The queen smiled as she stared at her loophole...

Mirrors adhered by several strict and immutable rules but witches...witches were quite another matter. Riding Hood ran over her plan once again as she prepared to pass into the mirror.

The witch she sought was named Sarafina and was neither good nor evil, but was highly self serving and a connoisseur of lavish accessories and rare trinkets. A heavy satchel of gold would do well to satisfy the witch's tastes and gain the Queen aid to find the location of her son and the wolf brat and reassure the success of her plans.

At once she stepped through the mirror and after a moment of being drawn through the consecutive line of mirrors. She felt a strangeness as she traveled through to her destination and at the end was dumped rather unceremoniously onto a rather hard surface.

* * *

Linda groaned as she stared down at the lump that laid under her...or what she supposed was a lump until it groaned and shifted as well and an all to familiar pair of brown eyes opened and were staring into her golden ones.

"Ah, sorry." Linda muttered while scrambling up. She looked distractedly about the room in puzzlement. Something was familiar about the room but she truly could not tell exactly what that something was. The one thing that she could discern though was that the room they were in was most definitely not the mirror chamber in King Wendell's castle and that there was no sign of her father.

Chris stood as well and brushed himself off before glancing around the room too. The realization of where they were becoming all to clear to him. 'How did we end up here though?' he though nervously as turned to Linda who had an utterly confused and, if he guessed correctly, slightly frustrated expression on her face. He knew then that something had most definitely gone wrong.

"Where the hell are we now?" Linda growled out with eyes flashing dangerously as annoyance took over her previous confusion. Another headache was proving to win over her mind and muddled her thought process into something that could be related to a think fog or nasty snow storm only helping to raise her irritation towards the situation.

Chris blinked in surprise that she still hadn't figured out their location. "We're in my mother's mirror room...again. I thought that mirror we used was supposed to take us to King Wendell's castle."

Linda grumbled a soft curse before muttering coldly, "It was. I don't know what happened or how we even wound up _**here**_." She placed excessive emphasis on the last word to accentuate her agitation.

"Now what?"

"I don't know." She gave a sudden harsh growl. "Why can't anything be simple!" she nearly yelled as she began to pace steadily back and forth across the width of the room.

"By the way, where's your father?" Chris said noticing for the first time the missing member of their recently formed tiny group.

"I don't know, not here obviously but I can't tell you where he wound up. Maybe he's at the castle...I hope..." Linda suddenly got nervous. If herself and Chris had come out of this mirror, then where did her father wind up. And what had happened in the first place that had caused such an awful mess?

"I'm sure he's fine, Linda." She only cast his weary glance before noticing something else...

"We need to get out of here before your mother decides to show up."

"True.."

* * *

Wolf landed hard on the floor and as he stood up he was met with the stunned expression that crossed his wife's features. He smiled brightly at her and was about to speak when her voice cut him off, "Who is that?"

Just as she had spoken, a soft mumble came from whoever was behind him and Virginia made a sudden gasp, drawing her hand to cover her mouth. Wolf turned and immediately came face to face with the object of Virginia's surprise and he was fairly stunned as well to find that his daughter and her friend weren't the ones behind him. Rather, Queen Red Riding Hood was staring right back at him with such a shocked and disgusted face that it probably would have been comical under other circumstances.

"How did you wind up here? Where's Linda." Wolf asked with his usual bluntness while looking about the room. It was for the best that Wolf held his tongue in mentioning his daughter's companion. It was also considerably convenient that Wolf had never met the Prince of the Second Kingdom and so did not know what he looked like.

The Queen gave him an exasperated glare as she stood up and dusted herself off in the most regal manner possible though failing miserably. She turned toward Wendell, making a pointed effort toward ignoring Wolf. "My apologizes for suddenly appearing unannounced and in such ill apparel. I fear I had no control over the matter though and I hope I my abrupt presence hasn't caused you any troubles." She said with a flourish of her cloak as she moved into a curtsy.

"My dear Queen," The King addressed Riding Hood using a diplomatic smile to mask his true emotions, "it is hardly any problem at all. You are always welcomed at my castle." He made a formal bow to match her own formal greeting."Though if you do not find me being to bold in asking, how did you happen to come through this mirror?"

"I am terribly afraid that I have no fair answer to that. I was simply using my own traveling mirror for I had business that needed urgent attendance too when I came out here."

"Umm, Wendell?" Virginia suddenly called out from behind him. Wolf was standing next to her having moved out of the path between the two rulers during the course of the formal exchange.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Considering this is concerning magic mirrors, and none of us here know how any of this occurred, wouldn't it be best to consult someone who was familiar with the workings of mirrors and such?"

"That's a fabulous idea, Virginia! Now all we need to do is find a dwarf." Wolf grinned happily.

Wendell nodded his head in agreement. "I'll send a courier to the ninth kingdom immediately to summon someone who can be of aid. In the meantime, Queen Riding Hood, you are more then welcome to stay until we discover the cause for all of this. I'll have a room prepared for you as well."

"I am much obliged, King Wendell. Thank you for your help and understanding concerning this matter. I have been so distraught with the disappearance of my own son and I know that you have several issues to attend to yourself. Your help is greatly appreciated."

"It is of no concern. Now if you will follow me this way, I'll show you to a room."Wendell said as he and the Queen went to leave the room.

Virginia took this moment to turn to her husband. "You found Linda?"

"Ya, she was in New York at our apartment building. I'm not sure how she came to be there but she was with a boy whom she said was from the kingdom. I think she said his name was Charlie or Carl or Chris or something like that."

"Was she all right?"

"Yes, she was fine..."

"Oh, thank God!" Virginia sighed happily, placing a hand to her chest in relief.

"...though I do have to say that she seemed a bit odd..."

"Odd? How so? I thought you said she was fine!"

"She is! Don't worry, my dear. It's just that her eyes were gold and she seemed a bit...well, different."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I really can't explain it. I guess its just wolfish intuition but something seemed slightly off."

"I wish she was here! My poor child, I hope she's all right where ever she is right now. We need to find her as soon as possible!"

"I know Virginia, but Linda's a strong girl and I'm sure she's fine. We'll start looking for her once we know what happened with the mirrors. Besides we don't know where to start looking. The best we can do now is wait."

* * *

"So how are we going to leave this place exactly? I doubt we can simply walk out the front door considering every person here is probably looking for us."

"I'm thinking of a plan."

"We really need to leave this room though. With my exceeding luck, the Queen will waltz right in here after tea and I don't even want to think about what would happen next." Linda called from her seat on the floor. She was working on suppressing a growing headache by distracting herself by talking though her efforts were proving for naught.

Chris was moving about the room lost in thought, when he suddenly turned to face her with a grin. "Your absolutely right. My own chambers are not far from here and no one will enter it without my consent. Maybe there I can come up with a decent plan on how to leave unseen!"

"Wonderful. Let's go!" Linda said. She jumped to her feet and looked at him expectantly. "Lead the way. Anything to get out of this room and on the way to out of this castle!"

* * *

A woman lounged leisurely upon a simple wooden chair with her crossed legs propped up on the table before her. Chocolate eyes glanced lazily over a small dish of water placed before her that was at the moment projecting a swirl of images that to anyone else looked like nothing more than a fascinating mixture of colors.

"Things are moving in interesting directions. I'm curious to see how everything turns out in the end." She muttered idly as she rose to her feet from her relaxed position and lifted a hand to push brown strands of hair from in front of her face. The woman moved across the small kitchen to where a bottle sat on the counter. She seized it and shook it slightly to gage roughly how much was still in there.

"I suppose I will have to start playing a part in this little story...but for know," her gaze fell back to the small basin on the table, "for now, the only thing that I can do is watch and wait to see what comes next." She lifted the bottle to her lips and took a long draught of its contents.

Sarafina gave a long sigh as she glanced within the bottle before placing it back onto the counter, casting a glance about the kitchen. "Great, now I need to go to town for more cider!"

* * *

Authors Note:

Yay, I'm actually updating for once!! I hope you all liked the chapter. I'd like to thank CommonGreatness93 for her great ideas for this chapter! I'd also like to thank everyone who has read the story and a special thanks to all my reviewer. Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
